The host of magic
by rmec
Summary: She gave a burst of speed creating space between her and her pursuers before she suddenly stopped turned around and slammed an arm on the hard ground. Everything shook, the elves had trouble staying on their feet as they fell on the ground at the impact. The biggest shock came when the ground opened up underneath her pursuers feet and hot lava shot up in the shape of a hand ...


The group of elves watched as something approached their direction from a distance at a speed that even they would have trouble matching if they could at all. whoever was running was swift, light footed and graceful. She, for they could see it was a woman had long fiery red hair all the way down her back although in that moment it was flying free behind her looking more like flames of fire than actual hair.

She was dressed strangley in clothes that had material they had never seen before, it seemed the clothes were made to not get in the way of he running. however it did not look like she was running just for the sheer joy of running. she was running from something and sure enough they saw behind her two other people chasing her. They were growling like animals and did not have trouble keeping up to her.

She gave a burst of speed creating space between her and her pursuers before she suddenly stopped turned around and slammed an arm on the hard ground. Everything shook, the elves had trouble staying on their feet as they fell on the ground at the impact. The biggest shock came when the ground opened up underneath her pursuers feet and hot lava shot up in the shape of a hand encasing them in in its fiery depths before pulling them into the ground and the ground closed up once again.

As soon as that happened the girl fell on her knees breathing heavily before passing out in exhaustion.

xxxxxxx

I should have known they would not give up. It was one thing not wanting to kill vampires because they were once your loved ones turned into monsters hellbent on getting you to join them but it was another when they did not even allow you that choice. My name is Harry. Yeah yeah I know I'm a girl but when you have lived my life you would understand why I would go by a boy's name instead of my birth name Sage Ylva Potter. thats a story for another time though.

My identity was exposed as the magic cloaking me fell. It woud not have been so bad if I was not among the enemy. I needed to find my best friends who had been taken the night before. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I knew I could save them but they could not have bitten anyone for the reversal potion to work. I hoped and prayed that the vampires had been cocky enough to want to wait until their leader returned to turn them.

Yes vampires staged an uprising in the magical world tired of being oppressed by wizards. Normaly me and my friends would have been been all for the giving rights to everyone but the vampires had centuries of pent up anger and fury and considering their long lives they had to endure the oprression and persecution for centuries over and over it was actually surprising it had not happened earlier. The problem was that they did not care who they killed and enjoyed killing anyone who crossed their paths draining them of blood.

It was clear how my disguise had been revealed, Ron and Hermione walked out of a small building in knockturn alley onto the street where I now stood. It was not just the disguise I used to enter the alley but the disguise Hermione had helped me create to hide me as Alya after the war ended. She would be the only one who knew how to do it. My heart was pounding as I said "They turned you."

Hermione smiled showing longer canines than normal and replied "Don't worry Alya, we'll make it painless for you. After all what is the golden trio without our third member?"

I knew I had very little time before I was overwhelmed, in fact time ran out as Hermione and Ron pounced. I made myself intangible and they fell right through me swearing up a storm. Hermone going so far as to say "I hate that power of hers. There is no getting around it."

I took the time they were picking themselves up to shove the potion in my hand into her stomach the vial just as intangible as I was and left the potion in her stomach. her laughter rang in my ears as she said "Oh poor Alya even when the odds are against you you never give up. Your friend's soul is gone. I feasted on several humans last night to celebrate. Ron and I even had a bet to see who could drain more humans than the other. Your little potion is moot point now."

It was true there was no reaction to the potion i magically forced her to take. If it had worked Hermione would have reverted back to normal.

I nearly lost my hold on my intangible power, the shock of the loss of my friends. The pain of loss rippled through me. My best friends who I shared everything with ever since we were eleven, gone through trials and war with were gone. I could feel my power gathering my anger and loss fueling it. Vampire Hermione realised what was happening and grabbed Ron before the entire alley exploded from my power, ripping buildings from their foundations leaving a large crater with me in the centre where Knockturn alley once stood.

In one single move I freed the wizarding world from the vampires who had taken over knocktun alley and were using it as their base as it was daytime most of them were there sleeping or whatever it is they did during the day. I had also revealed to the wizarding world that I was not as dead as they thought me to be. It meant I was wanted once again.

I had no intention of letting someone experiment on me to figure out why I was so powerful or if it was possible to either transfer that power to someone else or figure out how to make someone else so powerful. Truth was I was chosen by magic just before Voldemort's defeat. He created a spell to destroy all magic, if he could not have the wizarding world then no one else could.

Magic needed a host to save itself until the spell ran its course. However even when it did run its course it did not want to leave me. I knew it was because it was sentient and had been lonely for centuries upon centuries. This was not something I told anyone not even Ron and Hermione. Not because I didn't trust them but because magic would not allow it and I didn't push it.

I could not stay there I had to leave. I drew runes in the air guided by magic creating a portal. With everything that had been happening all three of us took to carrying everything we owned on our person. I had a pocket space over my left shoulder where I stored everthing I inherited and removed from Gringotts and whatever I bought when I was out and about, i kept it stocked up with everything i might need even if it was highley unlikey I would ever use it. I would not be destitute if I had to go on the run like I did during the hocrux hunt again.

Just as the portal opened and I stepped through I sensed someone arriving , I turned to see Hermione and Ron on the other side of the portal a snarl on their faces. I started to close the portal but they came through just as it shut. I knew I had to fight them but I could not find it in me to even hurt them. They wore the faces of the two people I cared about the most in the world. the ones who helped me up whenever I fell, took care of me and taught me what being loved was like.

I turned and ran reinforcing my body with magic and they gave chase. I had not even bothered to check where i had ended up trusting magic to guide me to saftey. As I ran I realised that the longer I put this off the harder it was going to be. The creatures chasing me were not my best friends.

My best friends were gone and those demons had the audacity to wear their bodies like cheap suits. Rage built within me but this time I kept control of it. An extra boost of power put enough distance between us for me to turn and slam my hand on the ground causing an earthquake and splitting the earth underneath their feet. They were going too fast to react especially as they were in shock at the display of power from me. Magic had given me abilities they couldn't even dream of and they never knew about them.

I took control of the lava I could sense under the earth and pulled them under before closing it. I fell on my hands knees feeling as if someone had ripped my heart out turned it into mince meat then just sloppily put it back with chunks of it missing. The shock and pain of killing my best friends even if it was demons in their bodies was too much. I could not stand the pain my mind shut down to protect itself and then darkness claimed me.

xxxxxxx

Legolas led two guards towards the girl now on the ground. As he got closer one of the guards said to him "My prince, maybe you should wait for one of us to check her over."

Legolas scowled "My life is no more important than your own Haldir. if you are that worried you may come with me to check her over but you are not leaving me on the side like some damsel."

The two moved closer but before they could get too close a shield crated out of lightning burst from the unconscious form enveloping her and keeping them away. Legolas could sense that magic was involved. He turned to one of the guards and said "Go back to the palace and bring Gandalf."

The guard took off leaving the other elves wathing over the girl. Legolas could not sense any maliciousness from her only a protectiveness and he was not sure if it was coming from her or her magic.

It was several hours later when Gandalf arrived, the shield had not even wavered and did not look like it would anytime soon. Gandalf's eyes widened when he got close. He waved an old hand over the shield and said "We do not mean her any harm."

He seemed to be listening to something for a good long time before he finally nodded "She will come to no harm among us I assure you but she cannot stay here it is not safe. Our world is at war."

A stream of light enveloped Gandalf for second before it reeased him the shield falling at the same time. Gandalf turned to the elves watching the proceedings and said "The child is magic's chosen. she has just suffered a great loss, the two people who were chasing her trying to kill her were two people she loved the most. They were killed and their bodies used as hosts to demons and they were trying to do the same to her and she was forced to kill them. Her mind is protecting her by placing her in a coma and when she awakens she will mos likely not remember due to the trauma. Magic wanted me to warn you that if anyone tries to harm her it will turn this world into our own personal hell literally bringing our worst fears to life and aking them very real. She has had a hard life and magic will not allow any more harm to befall her."

Lgolas frowned and asked "What if she is attacked by our enemies? "

Gandalf replied "It only said that if her well being is entrusted to us and she is betrayed in any way then all hell will break loose. Her magic has already bonded to the magic of our world making her the youngest and most powerful maia to ever exist. The threat is very real and possible. It is now up to us, we can either leave her here until she wakes up and magic will help her go elsewhere or we can take responsibility for her and take care of her."

"Well if our magic trusts her then we can too. After all it protects us and gives us what we need, we will do the same for someone that important to it."

Gandalf smiled, the girl was going to need all the help she could get after what she had been through and there was no one more capable than the elves. Their kindness, patience and caring was unrivaled by any race. He felt the magic sti and he opened his mind again 'Take care of her Olorin. She has no one else now and I can only do so much to show her she is not alone.' He nodded and gestured to the elves that it was okay to pick her up and get her to saftey.


End file.
